roblox_tower_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Phaser
Description The Phaser is a futuristic soldier holding a laser gun. This tower costs 2,600 credits and $3,200 to deploy. It fires a beam that gradually deals more damage the longer it is locked on to a target, the beam it shoots will gradually get wider the longer it is locked on. The Phaser is able to detect Camouflaged Enemies at Level 1. Unlike other towers, the Phaser will not target another zombie until the zombie it is currently targeting is defeated, making it good for high-hit-point bosses. It is also considered a very strong late-game tower. Appearance The Phaser looks like a futuristic soldier, with a robot-type red visor, and with a grey, marble texture body. The laser gun has a blue-green gradient of crystals on the barrel. Upgrades Handling ($700) * Greatly increased range * Added Cosmetics: Gives the phaser a pair of gloves. * Sell price changes to $1950. Extra Juice ($2,600) * Halves the speed at which damage ticks, essentially doubling damage when fully charged. However, the time it takes for it to fully charge remains the same, as each damage tier is doubled in length to compensate for the quicker tick speed. Deals 40 damage when fully charged. * Added Cosmetics: Two tubes with blue liquid at the back of the Phaser. * Sell price changes to $3250. Death Ray ($4,800) * Increases base damage to 10 damage per tick. Pattern is now what it was originally(at level 1) but with the increased ticking speed. Deals 60 damage when fully charged * Added Cosmetics: The Phaser's beam turns orange including its juice, and slightly changes its look. * Sell price changes to $5650. Annihilation ($14,600) * Increases base damage to 40 and quadruples the damage increase over time. Minor range increase. The max damage is now 150 damage per tick. * Added Cosmetics: Gives the Phaser 3 extra lasers at the back, purely cosmetic. Gives the Phaser a Knight helmet with Cyclops goggles and the laser colour turns purple. * Sell price changes to $12950. Tactics * A level 1 Phaser can be placed on Wave 17 to defeat the Boss2 that spawns cheaply and efficiently. * The Phaser is amazing against Void, and nearly essential against Jack and SantaBot. However, the Phaser may get distracted by high-hit-point bosses, leaving the other towers to defend against hordes of lower-hit-point bosses, which often leads to a loss. Use Splash-Damage Towers to deal with lower-health zombies. * Investing too much money on Phasers can result in players losing to high-speed zombies, such as Boss3, due to them having no quick damage. * Note that at Level 1 and 2, it takes a little while for the Phaser to charge. This means it may take it a while to defeat even weaker zombies like Slows. * Maxing a Phaser is more efficient than buying 3 Death Ray Phasers. Trivia * The Phaser is one of the only 2 spawn towers that can actually target Camouflaged Enemies in level 1, the second being the Plasma Trooper. * It is the second tower to have a special A.I., the first being the Flamethrower. Update History * (8/8/17) Added Phaser. * (8/11/17) Rebalanced Phaser. * (10/13/17) Fixed Phaser sometimes not shooting things in range. * (5/17/18) Phaser level 5 damage buff. * (9/12/18) Phaser Damaged buffed levels 1-5. * (2/10/19) Phaser damage is 120 at max in the Winter Event (NOT NORMAL GAMES) * (8/10/19) Phaser level 5 takes 2 times longer to reach maximum damage cap * (8/16/19) Phaser level 1-3 base damage buffed 1->4 Media handlingphaser.png|Upgrade icon of Phaser when upgrading to level 2. xtrajuicephaser.png|Upgrade icon of Phaser when upgrading to level 3. deathray.png|Upgrade icon of Phaser when upgrading to level 4. annhilation.png|Upgrade icon of Phaser when upgrading to level 5. RobloxScreenShot20190101 134610684.png|All levels of Phaser. File:You can't get anywhere with ONLY Phaser Tower Battles ROBLOX File:Phaser Tower Reviews Tower Battles ROBLOX File:Information about Phaser Category:Towers Category:Single